barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Rabbit (script)
Julie: '(first lines) Hmm, i wonder if, Peter Rabbit in the playground. *'Derek: 'Let's go. *'Julie: 'Okay, Derek. *(Julie and Derek are looking for Peter Rabbit in the playground) *'Derek: 'He's lost, My Peter rabbit is gone? *'Julie: 'I wonder in the classroom. *'Derek: 'Sure. Let's look it around. (music starts for Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Rabbit Gone) Oh, where oh where has my little rabbit gone? Oh where oh where can he be? With has ears has long and his no tail is rabbit? Oh where oh where can he be? *'Julie: 'Oh, where oh where has my little rabbit gone? Oh where oh where can he be? With has ears has long and his no tail is rabbit? Oh where oh where can he be? *'Derek and Julie: 'Oh, where oh where has my little rabbit gone? Oh where oh where can he be? With has ears has long and his no tail is rabbit? Oh where oh where can he be? (music ends) *'Julie: 'Well, we haven't found any, Peter rabbit yet? *'Derek: 'Maybe. *'Kathy: 'Hi, everybody. *'Derek and Julie: 'Hi Kathy. *'Kathy: 'Did you find a peter rabbit. *'Derek: 'Let's go find a peter rabbit. *'Julie: 'Okay. *'Tina: 'Hi, guys. *'Kids: 'Hi, Tina. *'Tina: 'My cast is yellow. Because my arm is broken. *'Derek: 'That's ok. *'Tina: 'My arm will be better in one week. *'Julie: 'Tina can't go swim. *'Tina: 'No. *'Derek: 'I'm sorry it's one hand. *'Tina: 'That's ok. I'll be better next week. *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Hey, Tina. *'Tina: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, my. That's quite a cast you've got there, Tina. Let's go find peter rabbit. *'Tina: 'Yeah! *'Kids: 'Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi, everybody. *'Julie: 'Did you find peter rabbit in the library center. *'Barney: 'Great. *'Derek: 'I'll better look for peter rabbit. *'Tina: 'Hey, i know another book of Peter Rabbit. *'Kathy: 'Let me try. *'Julie: 'Oh, here is it. The book is called "Peter Rabbit". *'Kathy: 'Very good. *'Barney: 'I love that! *'Derek: 'Me too! *'Julie: 'Derek, would you read to us about Peter Rabbit. *'Derek: 'Yes! I love to read books. *'Tina: 'Yeah! *'Barney and Kathy: 'Yeah! *'Julie: 'Yeah! *'Derek: 'This is the story called "Peter Rabbit". The writer and illustrated is Beatrix Potter. *'Kathy: 'Illustrator *'Tina: 'That means she drew the pictures. *'Derek: 'Once upon a time there were four rabbits. Their names were Flopsy, Mopsey, Cottontail and Peter. They lived with their mother in a sandbank, under a fir tree. "Now, my dears ", said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning. "you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your father has an accident there: he was up in a pie by Mrs. McGregor". *(keesha arrives at the classroom, so She hit Tina has a broken arm) *'Tina: 'Ow. *'Keesha: Oh, Is This Your Sandbank? *'Tina: '''No, Who are You?! *'Keesha: 'Well, I'm the First appearance of Second Generation Home Video, You Call Me Keesha, My Mom and Dad was Disciplined Me, So I'm independent! *'Tina: '''Man, My arm is fixed, And I'll Say Independent! Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts